Love of a Demon
by InuyashaChick21
Summary: A Slayer loses her family to a demond that she is now tryin to kill in Futal Japan with her friends Inuyasha and Kagome but realizes that she is in love with Inuyasha and everything falls apart...now she has to choose to stay with him or to go home...
1. Chapter 1

"The Love for a Demon"

By:Chelsea Jinks

Chapter 1

Kikio Returns once again

"Hi, I'm Rena...Well I was an average 19 year old until 3 months ago i feel down a well and all of a sudden i was in fudal Japan and ran into a strange and timpered guy named Inuyasha...also Kagome who is very nice...We have been on a journey to kill a demon by the name of Nerocu and also to gather jewel shards of the sacred jewel that belonged to Kikio supposenly she was Inuyasha's ex lover. In our journey we have ran into some unexpecting demons and weird people but we will keep going to finish what we started...As for me...well lets just say i REALLY love hi..."

"Rena! get your damn head out of the clouds and come on before we leave you

" "Calm down Inuyasha I'm coming"

* Hehe...all bark and no bite...just like a pup*

"What was that you just said...I thought i told you IM NOT A DOG"

"SIT BOY"

"AHHH...Kagome why did u do that!"

"Because Rena is right you need to calm down...now get up and stop whimpering...you know sometimes u do sound like a puppy"

"Grr!" Inuysha gets up and walks off still mad..

I giggle under my breath and so did Kagome. We keep walking and we come to a town. "Inuyasha!"

"What now Kagome!"

"There is a jewel shard here I sense it"

Inuyasha starts to look around... "Where Kagome?"

" I don't know..but i know its here"

"Damn Kagome!"

"There...its over there"

Inuyasha looks toward where Kagome was pointing and he was shocked to see who it was..." Ki...Kikyo!"

Kagome fell to the ground like something was pulling her down...

"Kagome!" I ran too her to see if she was okay..Inuyasha just stood there staring at Kikyo.."Inuyasha do something" I grabbed my dagger to throw it at her but Kagome stopped me.

."Don't it wont help it will only make things worse..."

Kikio looked at me and smirked... "Its best if you listen slayer you will just get yourself killed...Inuyasha is mine..." Kikio rushes to Inuyasha and grabs him.

.."INUYASHA DO SOMETHING!" I grab my dagger despite the fact that Kagome told me it wont help and i throw it at Kikio..."GET AWAY FROM HIM!" The dagger hits her and she releases Inuyasha.

.."You little pest how dare you do that...Ill teach you not to interfere... I fall to the ground beside Kagome and pass out

"Inu...yasha..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Taken by the Demon Neracu

Several days have passed and i wake up with Inuyasha beside me...I look around and I'm in an old shack..

.*where am I?* I say to myself.

..I look at Inuyasha and he is hurt really bad.

. "Inuyasha!" I jump out of the bed and run 2 him laying my head on his chest..."Inuyasha I'm so sorry".

.. Inuyasha wakes up "What the hell Rena get your damn head off of me.. I'm fine.

..*SMACK!*

I get up..."See if i ever feel sorry for you again you jerk."

. " Rena! Wait..."

I walk out the door slamming it behind me... *That jerk how dare he be that way toward me...I should just go home...That's if i knew how...*

I sit down by a tree and begin to cry.. "Rena..."

"What now Inuyasha haven't you done enough damage for one day...just leave me alone."

"Look...you don't need to be out here alone."

."Why do you care...all I'm good for is getting in your way...besides I'm going home anyway so you don't have to worry abou.."

Inuyasha grabs me "No! don't go..please stay"

"Inu..yasha...your asking me to stay?" I feel of his head

"What are you doing"

"Do u have a fever or something...you actually want me to stay..."

"I...uh...you know what for get it your just a slayer anyway."

I push him away

*SMACK.

*THUD

Inuyasha falls to the ground "Ah What was that for!

" "YOU JERK YOU ASK ME TO STAY THEN CHANGE YOUR? MIND JUST LIKE A GUY IM OUTA HERE!"

"WELL GOOD...WHO NEEDS YOU ANYWAY YOUR JUST SLOWIN ME DOWN!"

I turn away and start too walk off really mad.. *Ah I can't stand him..! why does he have to be such a jerk.?If only he knew how I really felt about him..* I sigh

"Hehehe...how sweet the little slayer is in love"

"Huh? Who is..." I gasp "N..Neracu..." I stand there in shock

"Ha pathetic just as I thought"

I finally snap out of my gaze "Neracu! how dare you...you killed my family!" I grab my dagger and throw it at him but it missed suddenly I fall to the ground and grab my side. I look and see some how he cut me... "INUYASHA!" I black out...

"Let her go Neracu!"

"How nice of you to drop by for your last goodbyes Inuyasha" A dark cloud of toxic poison forms around us...Inuyasha runs to try to get to Rena but when he gets there Neracu had vanished along with me...

"Damn it! ILL KILL YOU NERACU!"


End file.
